A Smallville Christmas Carol
by writer writing
Summary: Lois doesn't like celebrating Christmas. 3 ghostly visits help to change her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Lois read through her completed work one more time and pressed save. There were probably quite a few spelling and grammar errors, but that's what editors were for. The important thing was that she had investigated and the story sounded good. She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee. She spit it back out because it had gotten cold.

The editor of the Inquisitor walked by her desk. "You finished that story yet?"

"Yes, sir. I'm getting ready to print it out and put it on your desk. Mrs. Claus is divorcing Santa because he's been stepping out on her."

He chuckled. "I know how you like sticking to the truth and telling the whole story, but I hope you didn't mention that it was a department store Santa and his wife."

"I made sure to leave it out," she muttered.

"Good. I'm taking my family out for a Christmas Eve dinner, but I'll be back later tonight to finalize tomorrow's edition. I suggest you go home and enjoy the holiday. You work too hard for a girl your age. You juggle two jobs and a couple of classes. At least try to relax for one day of the year, Miss Lane."

"I will just as soon as I get finished up here."

"You better or I'll chase you out of here with a pitchfork."

Lois waited until he left and pushed print. She took it to his desk and then started to organize her tiny, makeshift desk before she left. As she picked up some papers, she saw her answering machine was blinking with 3 new messages.

The first one was from Chloe. "Hey, Lois. I don't know why I'm asking you for the 15th time this week to come to the Kents' Christmas Eve party, but I am. You need to spend Christmas with your family and in case you didn't know, I'm family, so come spend it at the party with me…please?"

The second one was from Martha. "Hi, honey. This is Martha. Why won't you spend Christmas with us? You can come to the party, spend the night, and spend the day with us tomorrow. I hope you know by now that you're family and we want you here. Well, the invitation still stands. Come over any time and don't even bother with calling."

The third one was from Clark. "Hi, Lois. It's Clark. Mom's making me call." There was a pause and it sounded like Martha's voice in the background. "I mean I'm calling of my own free will. Seriously though, it would mean a lot to my mom and me, I guess, if you'd come spend Christmas with us."

Lois erased the messages and recorded a new message. "You've reached Lois Lane's desk. If you have a story or a lead, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. If this is Chloe, Mrs. Kent, or Clark, I'm sorry but as I've said repeatedly, I'd like to spend Christmas by myself. Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you when it's not Christmas."

She picked up her pocketbook and got in her car. It wasn't that she was a scrooge or a grinch. She just didn't see what was so important about Christmas and spending it with loved ones. Christmas was just another day and she was going to treat it as such. When she was growing up, Christmas had certainly never been important. Why should it be important now?

When she got to her apartment, she changed into her pajamas and bunny slippers. She made a mug of half coffee and half hot chocolate. 'See, that was a generously Christmas thing to do,' she told herself. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. It was nothing but Christmas specials. Frosty, Rudolph, Home Alone, Christmas Story. She flipped the TV back off. That was utterly disgusting. What about the people that didn't celebrate Christmas? What were they supposed to watch?

She must've fallen asleep some time after she set the mug down but suddenly she started awake. She had thought she heard someone say her name, but it must've been her imagination. She stood up and looked at the clock. It said 12 midnight. She figured she should get be getting into bed. She heard, "Lois," clearly that time. It scared her half to death because it sounded just like her mother's voice. It wasn't an agonizing, ghostly moan but a soft and gentle whisper. She fell back down on the couch in fear and shock, when her mother's form materialized in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-mom? Is that really you?" Lois asked the shining white figure.

"Yes, Lo. I've been allowed to come and warn you," she replied.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"That you will be visited by 3 spirits."

"3 spirits? What is this a Christmas Carol? How do I know you're really my mother and not a dream or a hallucination?"

"One question at a time, honey. You always did like the fire a barrage of questions. Only you can decide to believe when this is all over. Nobody's forcing you to do anything. It's simply a message concerning your life."

"So 3 ghosts are coming to show me my past, present, and future? This should be a fun, sleepless night."

"I see your sarcasm hasn't suffered either. You can expect the first ghost at the stroke of 1, the second at the stroke of 2, and—"

"And the third comes in his own good time. I've seen countless versions of that stupid Dickens story. I know the drill. What I don't know is why. I give to charity. I'm basically a good person, aren't I?"

"It's not your soul that's in jeopardy. It's your life. The spirits will explain better than I can."

"Is it just because I'm not a number one fan of Christmas? Take a look at my Charlie Brown Christmas tree over there. I'm kind of Christmasy."

Her mother glided over to look at the tree. "It's not even decorated. It could just as easily be for Arbor Day."

"What's wrong with Arbor Day?"

Her mother laughed. "Absolutely nothing. My time has come to a close."

She began to fade away.

"Mom, are you happy?" she asked hurriedly before she faded away completely.

"Yes, and I spent my life on earth well. I want the same for my daughter. I love you."

"I love you too."

She was gone. Lois pinched herself. She was awake. What did Scrooge attribute Marley to? A bit of gruel or mustard? That probably wasn't a good example. In the book, Marley was real. She checked the clock. 12:15. If it was her imagination, then nothing was going to happen. If it was real, she better try and get 45 minutes of sleep. Scratch that, now it was 44. She hurried and got into bed.

She jerked awake and looked at the alarm clock. It was 12:59. How did a person's body know when to wake up? She took a look around her bedroom. There was no ghost in sight. She laid her head back down on her pillow.

Suddenly a bright light came from the foot of the bed. It was a rather short looking lady about 3 foot 9 with bright red hair. In her hand was a cone.

"Let me guess," said Lois, "you're the ghost of Christmas past and not just any past but my past."

"Correct."

"That cone in your hand extinguishes your light."

"No, it's just a dunce cap to represent all those times in the past you've been a real dunce."

"Very cute. What if I refuse to go with you?"

"You must. Now touch my robe and we shall be transported."

Lois crossed her arms and made no move to get out of the bed.

The Christmas ghost's eyes began to glow red, matching her hair. She was getting angry and about to use some kind of a power. Lois realized there was no choice in this matter, so she might as well go willingly.

"At least let me get my robe. It's cold out there and the world doesn't need to see me in my pjs."

"We shall be invisible and invulnerable to the weather."

"I want to take my robe. You've got one."

"Fine," said the exasperated spirit. "Get your robe and let's go. Time is limited."

Lois put on her robe and touched the ghost, who was surprisingly solid. They left in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois looked around the heavily decorated living room. "Which base was this?" she asked.

"Shhh," the ghost said.

Lois heard the patter of running feet. A Lois of about 6 burst through the door and shouted, "Lucy, Santa came! Santa came!"

4-year-old Lucy came scampering through next, out of breath from trying to keep up with her older sister.

They began tearing off wrapping paper. Their mother, who looked a little frail, was standing in the doorway now. She was having a good time watching them.

It wasn't long before they had gone through all the presents under the tree and emptied the stockings.

Their mother had sat down in a chair. Lucy crawled onto her lap and said pitifully, "We opened them all up, Mama."

She smiled. "Not quite goosey Lucy. Those were just from Santa Claus. The ones from the family are in the corner. Let's open them up one at a time."

Lois and Lucy carried the 6 presents over.

"Lo-Lo, open mine first!" Lucy said, hopping up and down.

Young Lois picked up the sloppily wrapped present from Lucy.

"I wrapped it up myself," Lucy said proudly.

"I believe it," she replied to her sister.

It was a tiny hand cut out from cardboard.

"I made it just for you, Lo-Lo. I saw this movie and the sisters got split up because they were orphans. So if we never see each other again, you can remember me by my hand."

"That's silly. We could never get split up." She saw her sister's lip threaten to tremble, "I love it, Luce." She hugged her sister. "Open mine."

It was a storybook. Lois had made it with pictures that she drew herself and pages that she had stapled together.

"Will you tell me the story tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," she said. "Mom, open the one we got you. We put our allowances together. You'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, girls," their mother said as she slowly removed the paper.

It was a glittery yellow shoelace.

"It's beautiful. Go get my tennis shoes. I want to put it in right away."

Grown Lois laughed and told the spirit, "That shoelace was ugly and we lost the second one before it got wrapped, but Mom wore it until the day she died."

Lucy had gotten the baby doll that she wanted and Lois had gotten the baseball glove she asked for.

"Mama, where's Daddy? He's got to open the present me and Lo-Lo got him."

Her mother looked sad for the first time. "Your Daddy has to work. He'll open your present later."

"The truth of the matter was, he couldn't deal with a dying wife," the ghost said, speaking for the first time since their arrival. "He hadn't wanted to celebrate this year. It's not that he didn't love her as much as you two did, but he didn't want to get emotional, especially in front of his kids."

Lois rolled her eyes to say that she didn't buy that.

Their mother let out a terrible, hacking cough.

"Mama, hasn't the doctor made you better yet?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. It's just that doctors don't have miracle pills for everything yet. Go get my cigarettes for Mommy."

Young Lois stood up and put her hands on her hips. She told her mother in a firm tone, "Daddy says you aren't supposed to smoke."

"Daddy smokes, doesn't he?" her mother responded.

"That's different. It doesn't make Daddy sick."

"Honey, they've done made me as sick as they're going to."

Lucy had brought her the pack of cigarettes, but Lois took them and stomped on them.

"You're a stubborn mule like your father, Lo," her mother said affectionately. "Come get on my lap, girls."

They did and she sat there hugging them for a little while. "Let's go get breakfast," she said at last. "We're going to have pancakes shaped like Christmas trees and have the best Christmas ever!"

"Yay!" the girls shouted and ran ahead to the kitchen.

"Lois Joanne Lane, don't touch anything in that kitchen until I get there!"

She sat there awhile, gathering her strength.

The ghost motioned that it was time to move on.

"I want to watch her just a little longer." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You should have been ready to go at 1:00 then. We have to keep moving to stay on schedule."

They were instantly transported to another Christmas. There wasn't one single decoration in the living room this time and there were moving boxes all over the place. The General sat in a chair and a 10-year-old Lois was talking to him.

"Please, Daddy. It's Christmas and Lucy is only an hour away."

"She's a little girl. If we brought her home, she might want to stay awhile and we're shipping out for France tomorrow."

"Why does she have to go to a stupid boarding school anyway?"

"Jealousy isn't becoming. Your sister is a bright girl and she deserves a good education. If she moved all the time, she wouldn't get it."

"But Daddy—"

"I don't want to hear it. I got you a present while I was out yesterday."

"I don't want it." Lois moved to a corner and opened one of the boxes labeled Lois' Junk. She pulled out a cardboard hand and began to silently cry.

"It was just dust in my eyes," Lois quickly explained to the ghost.

"Your father never celebrated Christmas because your mother loved it so. It hurt him to do it. He didn't want your sister home because he might want her to stay awhile."

"Whatever. How many more Christmases do we have to see?"

"Just one."

She touched the robe.

Her father sat in a chair, facing the door. He kept checking his watch. It was Christmas night.

Suddenly a teenage Lois of about 16 came through the door with a teenage boy.

"You're in big trouble, young lady!" he barked. "You are going to spend the rest of the holiday in your room."

"Oh, no! Anything but that!" teenage Lois said sarcastically. She turned to her date. "I had a wonderful time, Jake. I'll see you soon." She kissed him right in front of her father. She knew he disapproved of boys with tattoos and long hair. Jake left and she headed for her room.

"Just a minute, Lois! What have you been doing with that boy all day?"

She smirked. "It was a long midnight mass."

"Don't give me that crap and is that smoke I smell? Go to your room!"

She started to head for her bedroom door again.

"Wait! Don't you know that Christmases are for family time?"

"Yeah, right, General. When has that ever been true in this household?"

"You know I hate being called General."

"Well, you know what? I hate you!" she finally made it to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Lois had been quietly viewing this past Christmas and was shocked to see a tear roll down her father's cheek.

"Where did I go wrong, Ella?" he whispered. "Lois hates me and Lucy would rather spend Christmas with a friend. I guess I haven't been much of a father to them. It's not completely my fault about Lucy though. Lois is supposed to keep Lucy in line and set an example for her little sister. Lois could have talked Lucy into coming and we could have had a nice time. Oh, how I wish you were still here. You would have made everything right."

"You see the past affected the present and the present will affect the future. Time is linked together. It's too late to change the past, but you can learn from it," the ghost said as she dropped her off in her present day bedroom.

"Yeah, I learned something! I hate Christmas! Bah stinking humbug!" she looked around. "Who am I talking to? You're gone."

She checked the clock. 1:55. there was no point in climbing into bed. She leaned up against the wall with her arms folded to wait and see if the second ghost would show up.


	4. Chapter 4

At 2:00 sharp, the ghost of Christmas present showed up. He was tall and bearded.

"So you're the 2nd ghost, huh?" Lois said, forgetting her former anger. "You know, I'm curious about how you can be the ghost of Christmas present. Technically, it hasn't happened yet, so it should be the future, but since 2 hours have gone by, you're also the ghost of Christmas past."

"I'm the ghost of this particular Christmas, existing as the present for 24 hours."

"Then what? You morph with the past?"

"I wither away."

"But you're a ghost, right? Which means, you can't die because you're already dead."

"Let's go. You're starting to confuse me."

She smiled in triumph and touched his robe.

They appeared in front of the Kent house.

"Aren't you supposed to be the ghost of my Christmas present? I'm pretty sure I'm not in there."

"You're right. You're loafing around your apartment in front of the TV. It's not very surprising or important. This is the Kent home."

"I know that, dummy. I lived here for a long time."

"But never on Christmas. Let's go inside and see what they're up to."

Martha was fixing omelets and bacon for breakfast. Clark was watching her.

"How are we going to eat all that, Mom?"

"I'm fixing extra, in case Lois decides to come."

"You heard her answering machine. She's not coming."

"But she might and we're not opening presents until 12:00, so don't ask."

"Do you want me to run her presents over to her?"

"Tomorrow. She might still come today."

The ghost said, "See how you wrecked their Christmas?"

"I don't see how that's my fault. I told them I wasn't going to be there. In fact, I've never been there for Christmas and I still don't see the big deal. I don't spend Christmas with them, so what?"

"You will understand before the night is over. We have 2 more places to see."

They went to a dimly lit room. The window showed snow falling and heavily blanketing the ground outside. The General sat in a chair, staring at a blank TV.

"Dang TV. The stupid reception should work, snow storm or not."

He looked around and sighed as he realized he had nothing to do on Christmas day. He looked to the phone.

"I would call my daughters, if I thought they would answer," he said, still muttering to himself. He stood up. "I guess I'll go to bed. Just one more week in Alaska and then I'll be stationed in warm weather, thank God."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? He's the one that alienated his family," Lois said stubbornly.

They went to another house. Her sister was spending Christmas with a friend as usual.

"Are you going to call your family?" Lucy's friend asked.

"No. Christmas just isn't an important holiday to them."

"Do you ever try and get in contact with your family on any day of the year?"

"Not really. Dad gripes and orders me around. My sister is almost as bossy. Dad knows where I am and I'm sure Lois does too. They think I'm their responsibility, but they know better than to try and force anything on me. I'm pretty good at running and hiding."

"That's a shame that you're not very close to your family. Smell the turkey. I'd say Christmas dinner is ready. Wait 'til you try my mom's cooking. It's out of this world."

Then Lois was once again left alone in her bedroom.

"Fine! I get it. I'll call all of them and talk to them, but I want to spend Christmas alone! Is that too much to ask?"

A chill went up her spine. The next and final ghost would be the ghost of Christmas future. She wasn't so sure she wanted to see the future.


	5. Chapter 5

It became so dark outside, Lois couldn't see her hand in front of her face. When the moonlight finally came back, the 3rd ghost was there in a black, hooded robe.

"So you're the one, who never speaks and shows me my Christmas future. Let's get this over with. I hope to be in bed by 4."

The ghost began to remove the hood covering its face. Lois drew her breath in, expecting to see a horrible, skeletal face. Instead, it was the face of a pleasantly plump woman.

"Actually, I do talk," she said.

"Great. I was hoping for one that wouldn't keep giving me useless advice that I'm not going to follow."

"Come."

Lois groaned. Before she knew what was happening, they were in an office at the Daily Planet.

"Wow, so I don't have to touch your robe. That's an interesting twist and a wonderful way to give somebody a heart attack, just pop a person around without warning."

"Look."

Lois saw an old woman typing at a computer. Upon closer inspection, she realized the old woman was her.

"So?" Lois asked.

"It's Christmas."

"And I'm working. I think that's quite an accomplishment at my age. How old am I, late 60s or early 70s?"

"Just your early 40s."

"Really? My hair's so white and I have so many…laughing lines."

"The aging process moves a lot faster when all you do is work."

"Well, work makes me happy and this is a pretty fancy office in one of the top papers in the world."

"You're the editor, but you still like to chase down and write stories every now and then for fun."

"Hard work pays off."

"Sometimes in some ways. Before you die, you become a millionaire. You end up owning the Daily Planet."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Bad news is you completely burn out in your early 50s and die before you reach 60."

"What do you mean burn out?"

"Lose your mind. You have to be put in a mental institution."

Lois didn't say anything, but she didn't look thrilled.

"You die without a family."

"If I die fairly young and off my rocker, that's probably for the best."

"Don't you think maybe a family might've kept you from burning out and dying young?"

"That's purely theoretical. I wouldn't be the first woman in my family to end up in a mental institution or to die young. Maybe it's just genetics. If work sends me to the loony bin and an early grave, so be it. I like to work."

They appeared in a bedroom next.

"I wish you'd tell me when we're going somewhere," Lois grumbled. She looked around and saw Clark in the bed. "Why are we in Clark Kent's bedroom? Man, he's gotten older."

"He's in his 40s too."

"Kind of muscular and good looking for a 40-year-old. So, why are we spying on him?"

"You'll see."

A beautiful woman with curly, dark hair opened the bedroom door.

"Whoa! She's got the face and figure of a goddess," Lois said and then she spotted the wedding band on the woman's finger. "That's Clark's wife? I can't believe he married a woman so much younger than him."

The ghost started to say something but Lois interrupted. "Of course, she's in her 40s. Smallville's too upright to marry someone young enough to be his daughter. He's one lucky man. I'll give him that."

"It's your fault he's with her."

"Then he should be thanking me every day of his life."

"Finding a spouse is not about beauty. It's about being with a person who makes you happy. Beautiful people aren't so beautiful if they're unpleasant to be around and on the same note, ugly people aren't so ugly if they're pleasant company."

"I suppose that's true. Are you saying she's unpleasant to be around?"

"I didn't say that, but you need to watch this."

The "goddess" was waking Clark up. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Is it Christmas already?"

"Almost," said the woman, who surprise, surprise had a rich voice. "You have to put Timmy's bike together before he wakes up."

"Diana, I can put it together before he blinks his eyes."

"And heaven forbid if you become exposed to you-know-what between now and then, how are you going to get it together then?"

"I'll have it ready and under the tree if it makes you happy," he said with a smile.

He was back almost as soon as he was gone. Lois assumed it was because the ghost had skipped ahead a little.

"I don't understand the problem," Lois said. "He has a little boy and he seems to have a good relationship with his wife."

"They do have a good relationship. They're best friends but not in love."

"That's better than a lot of couples have and if you're trying to tell me I have to keep this from happening, I am not going to be responsible for the loss of a soul. This Timmy kid has to exist."

"They can't have biological children. They adopted him."

"Then I can't deprive him of parents."

"There will always be children to adopt. If this future is altered, he will find other adoptive parents. This is what should scare and worry you." The ghost lifted up the bottom part of her robe, where two little children stood.

"Who are they?"

"The children you were meant to bring into the world but never did. They and their descendants would have been good and powerful people that would have changed the world for the better."

Lois couldn't stand the sight and had to turn her head. They looked up at her so sweet and sorrowful. She focused back on Clark and Diana.

"I saved an old friend of yours today," Diana said.

"Who, Chloe?"

Diana laughed melodiously. "No, but she gets in her fair share of trouble too. This woman, however, is the queen of getting into trouble."

"Lois?"

"Yep."

"How is she?"

"About the same. Still likes to work. She didn't even ask about you. I think she's still mad at you for leaving the Daily Planet for the Metropolis Star."

"I couldn't help it. I love her, Diana, and I can't watch her work her life away."

"I know," she replied.

"I hear him stirring," Clark said. "Are you ready to go enjoy Christmas?" Clark and Diana left the room.

"Did I hear that correctly? Clark Kent loves me? Are you sure he's the same Clark Kent I know?" Lois asked.

"We have one more Christmas to see," the spirit replied.

"Hold your horses. Was he the one I was supposed to have a family with?"

She had barely gotten her last sentence out and they were in a graveyard. Lois couldn't say she was surprised to see her tombstone. Clark and Chloe had just placed poinsettias on the grave.

"That's good, right?" Lois asked. "At least I have visitors. That's more than Scrooge had."

Chloe spoke with a shaky voice, "Thank you for coming with me, Clark. I can't stand to come here by myself and my husband had to work today."

"It's fine. Actually, I haven't been here in a couple of years. I ought to visit and leave flowers more often."

"I just didn't want my cousin forgotten on Christmas."

"I understand. You want to know something strange? I think this is the first Christmas I've spent with Lois."

"Don't talk like that. It's gruesome. This is only a marker to say Lois Lane once lived on Earth. I choose to believe she's in a better place."

"I know she is. She believed in God and an afterlife. She never said it, but I used to read her editorials. She was a fierce supporter of keeping God in the pledge and on money. It's such a shame she spent her last years so tragically."

"Yeah, like my mother. Did you ever visit her?"

"I should have."

"I did. I don't think she was even aware of my presence."

"I'm sure she was," Clark told her. "I have to visit Timmy's grave today too."

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"That's okay. Diana is going to meet me there."

"It doesn't seem like it was that long ago that you were married and Timmy was laughing and playing."

"It was my fault. I should've known I couldn't have a regular child with the kind of lifestyle I lead. When Timmy died, we just saw no point in staying together. Our marriage was never based on love. I guess because of her Amazonian heritage, Diana never really even wanted a husband. I guess it boiled down to I didn't want to be alone and Diana was an understanding friend, but after what happened to Timmy, I deserve it."

Chloe hugged him. "You are a wonderful man and you'll always have friends around you."

"Thank you."

They left the graveyard.

Lois walked over and touched her tombstone. "I guess I did screw a lot of things up. What can I do to fix it?"

"You can start by spending Christmas with the Kents. You have to open your heart up to the idea of a family and stop worrying that you'll lose them. That's why you don't celebrate."

"I guess, but I still don't know if I can bring myself to do it."

She discovered that she had been left alone and worse yet that she was sinking into her grave. She screamed for help when she became covered up to her neck. Then she found that she wasn't covered in dirt but wrapped up in her bed sheets.

"Okay, you all won! I'm spending Christmas with the Kents, but don't expect me to be jumping for joy."

She saw the time. 4:00 a.m. She knew she had better go find a store that was open and buy some presents.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark opened the door early Christmas morning to find Lois standing there, holding presents. It surprised him and he didn't know what to say or do.

"Well, don't just stand there, Smallville. Take the presents and let me in."

Clark did. Lois started to take off her winter gear like her scarf and gloves, fussing all the while. "I hate shopping on Christmas. Every jerk in the world creeps out of their hole for some last minute shopping. They push and shove and it doesn't help that nothing is open. I had to drive all the way to Metropolis just to find an open store, so all I've got to say is you and your mom better enjoy your presents. You don't know how close you two came to getting a pack of mints for Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you too."

"Sorry. Merry Christmas, but you have no idea the kind of night I've had. Ghosts were popping in and out. It was Ghost Central."

"Ghosts? You have ghosts in your apartment again?"

"These ghosts would've come to me anywhere."

Clark gave her a worried look.

"You know what? It was just a dream, so don't worry about it."

Clark looked relieved and set the presents under the tree.

Martha came in and saw Lois. Her face lit up and she ran to hug her. "Oh, sweetie! I knew you'd come!"

"You were the only one. So, where are the delicious omelets and bacon you made?"

Martha gave her a confused look. "How did you know what I was fixing? I haven't started yet."

"Oh, just a lucky guess," Lois said.

"Why don't you and Clark find something to watch and I'll have breakfast ready before you can say Merry Christmas."

After breakfast, they all took a seat around the tree.

"I hope you don't mind, Lois, but before we open presents, we read the Christmas story from the Bible. It helps us to remember why we celebrate and that Christ was the ultimate gift. It used to be Jonathan's job, but now it's Clark's."

Clark opened the Bible to Luke and began to read, "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men. "

"I've never told anybody this," Lois said, "but I'm actually a Christian of sorts."

"Since when?" Clark asked.

"Since your mom and I almost died in the plane crash. I thought I went to heaven for a little bit. It got me thinking about religion and after reading up on the religions of the world, I chose Christianity."

"That's great, dear," Martha said. "Have you picked a church?"

"I know my mom was a Catholic, but I haven't really decided."

"We go to a Methodist church. It's about the only church in Smallville actually," Martha said.

"I might try it this Sunday."

"Wait a minute. Lois is going to church with us now? As if she doesn't spend every waking moment with us, now we have to sit with her on Sunday mornings and hear her sing? Ow!" Clark said with a smile, when Lois punched him. "I was just kidding."

"Lois gets to open her presents first. Here's the one I got you," Martha said, placing a small, rectangular present in her lap.

It was a gold fountain pen. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"I figured every good writer needs one fancy pen."

"Here's mine," Clark said.

It was a Nancy Drew computer game.

"I thought maybe if you played solving mysteries and getting in jeopardizing situations, you'd get practice and not get in as many real life and death situations."

"That's actually kind of sweet in a strange sort of way. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Your turn, Mom."

Martha opened Lois'. It was an apron that said 'I add love to all of my recipes.'

"It's so cute and it's got Velcro straps. That's perfect. I hate when you can't get the strings undone because they're behind you."

"I know and then you end up getting a pair of scissors and cutting the apron into tiny, little pieces."

They gave Lois a funny look.

"Okay, maybe that's just me."

Clark's gift to his mother was a photo album. It had pictures in it from all their past Christmases.

"Thank you, sweetheart. This is so sweet and it must've taken you awhile. Now whenever I want to reminisce about old Christmases I can pick up this photo album."

Finally, it was Clark's turn. Lois got him a nice dress shirt.

"Thanks," he said. "I see there's no plaid. I don't guess that's by accident."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I know you have an unhealthy addiction to plaid. It's one of those reversible shirts. When you're around me, you wear the solid side and when you're not, you can wear the plaid side."

He opened his mom's present. It was a pocket watch that had belonged to Jonathan. Clark gave his mom a hug.

Martha left to get started on Christmas dinner. Lois and Clark spent the day playing board games. They played everything from battle ship to scrabble. Lois won most of the time and when she didn't, Clark pretended she did to avoid fights. Lois was pretty intense about winning.

Lois stayed until that night. Martha had retired to bed early and Clark was seeing Lois to the door.

"Actually, Lois, today was fun and I can't thank you enough for coming. You have no idea how much it meant to my mom. It's too bad you couldn't be with your family today, but you probably like it that way, don't you?"

"Believe it or not, I did call them this morning. They were a little grumpy because I called them so early in the morning. Once they woke up good, talking to them wasn't so bad. We're thinking about maybe trying to spend Thanksgiving together next year."

"That'd be nice. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"I did, but here's another shocker, I asked for the day off. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if you wanted to, we could solve the Nancy Drew game together."

"That's a good idea and if we get stuck, we can call Chloe for help like we do in real life."

"It's sad but true. We always end up needing Chloe's help, don't we?" he said.

Lois noticed Clark turn crimson. "What's the matter with you?"

"We're standing under the mistletoe," he said, pointing to the mistletoe up above the door.

"I give you permission to kiss my cheek," she said half jokingly. She was pleasantly surprised when he actually did.

"See you tomorrow, Clark."

After the door had been safely shut and she was well on her way to the car, she placed her hand on her cheek. The future was looking brighter already.

The End

Have a very Merry Christmas and God bless us, everyone!


End file.
